Turnedtables: The Angel's Star
|date = December 16, 2018 |website = |type = Switch-Up |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Noble Bright |medium = Comic |status = Conception |creator = Ninadroid |writer = Ninadroid}} Turnedtables is an AU made by Ninadroid2003 where all the major Undertale characters are swapped with the minor ones. Many characters acquire the personality of the role they are currently in, while retaining some of their original personality (much like Altertale) Instead of Frisk, a new human named Kibo who's Soul trait is is now the new hero of this adventure. Character Changes * Frisk <-----> Kibo * Flowey <----> Ragel * Toriel <----> Bratty * Ruins dummy <----> Robot 98 * Napstablook <----> Chara * Sans <----> Temmie * Papyrus <----> Burgerpants * Pet rock <----> Boiled egg * Rabbit shop keeper(connie) <----> Brown fire elemental (Brewber) * Nice cream guy <----> River person * Snowman <----> Onionsan * Undyne <----> Grillby * Monster kid <----> Flame Heatmens * Gerson <----> W.D Gaster * Mad Dummy <----> Robo Dummy * R1 <----> Jerry * R2 <----> So sorry * Alphys <----> Muffet * Mettaton <----> Asriel * Asgore <----> Catty * Annoying Dog (Toby fox) <----> Nerd Face (Ninadroid2003) Kibo Shinsetson A young 8 year old boy who falls into the undergound, unaware of the danger that may be lurking within it. He is a kind-hearted boy who really cares about others rather than himself. He always listens to his parents, and never to strangers. He enjoys baking donuts. Role - Fallen child Age - 8 Gender - Male Species - Human Favorite color - Green Favorite food - Donuts Nicknames - Little k, Kirby, Human, Fleshing and Child Ragel the dancing mushroom A blue talking mushroom that loves to dance whenever he wants. Unlike flowey, he actually wants to help Kibo on his quest of returning back to the surface world. He doesn't like the idea of killing anyone, so he is not much of a threat to Kibo. They used to be a test subject in one of professor Muffet's experiments, but later he escaped the spider scientist's lab and retreated to the citidel. Role - Souless vessel Age - Unknown Gender - Male Species - Talking blue mushroom Favorite colors - fungal blue and mushroom brown Favorite food - Dirt, meat and Bratty's burritos Nicknames - Shroomhead, Ray Ray, Darling, ''Metta, and SUBJECT NO:031 Bratty A crocodile monster who rules the citadel and protects her fellow monsters from outsiders. She is the adopted sister of catty and catti, her foster siblings. She left castle Nekora after a strange yet horrible incident that occured during her sister catty's corenation ceremony. She enjoys making burritos for her friends. Role - Caretaker of the citadel Age - 24 in monster years Gender - Female Species - Aqua drake Favorite color - Aqua blue Favorite food - Pizza and burritos Nicknames - Brats, Caretaker, Croc sister and bratthra Robot 98 A robot created by Arachnid Industries for training unexperinced monsters and humans about the basics of battling. Though 98 used to be a AI, Ninty soon began to understand emotions and went on a journey to find their true calling in life. Ninty's journey lead them to the citadel, where they met Bratty. Soon they became close friends and started to help all the monsters of the place. Role - Training Dummy Age - 12 in robot years Gender - None Species - Robotic AI Favorite color - Digital green Favorite food - Mechcanic oil and electrcity Nicknames - Ninty, 98 and lil' bot Chara A lost and confused soul that wanders the citadel aimlessly to find a perfect new body to bond with and take over. They were once human and prevously lived with the Dreemurrs. Their death is still unknown, but whever they are reminded that horrible memory, they lash out in anger and rage. Their favorite song is 'Agony's embrace' and they like Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2. Role - Recluse Age - 14 Gender - Marshmallow Species - Human ghost Favorite color - Scarlet red and Rose red Favorite food - Chocolate and cinnamon pie Nicknames - The demon who comes when you call out their name, Captain cyptic, The fallen soul and The spectre Temmie A member of the "Soul phantoms" and Masquerade phantom's partner in fighting crime. Unlike average Temmies, he speaks fluten english, although he is not Bob. He formerly used to work as a royal scientist, but later retired and became a cereal salesman. His Temmie Flakes are super tasty and good in fibre and proteins for young growing monsters.He like canon temmie thinks that "HoOMan SUcH a CutTe!!!". Role - Judge Age - 27 in monster years Gender - Male Species - Cat dog hybrid Favorite color - Yellow and cyan Favorite food - Temmie flakes, coffee and relish sauce Nicknames - Tem, Tem Phantom (Hero name) and Buddy Burgsy Peterson A orange cat monster who works at 'Brewber cafe' and lives with his colleage roommate Temmie. Unlike classic Burgerpants, he actually likes his job and has a more decent boss. He is more positive in nature and more patient. But when New Core City is in danger, he becomes the superhero 'Masquerade phantom'. He gained his powers thanks to his pal Temmie. Role - ambitious Age - 22 in monster cat years Gender - Male Species - Baku neko Favorite color - Burger brown and Tomato red Favorite food - Coffee, Burgers and Sea kebabs Nicknames - Coffeepants, Masquerade phantom (Hero name) and Burgsy Mersa She is a mysterious merchant that travels the underground selling magical rings to her custormers. Not much is know about Mersa's past, but she is a known to have a vast knowledge about monster magic and various types of kenisis. Role - Travelling Merchant Age - Unknown Gender - Female Species - Unknown Favorite color - Mist purple and Rune blue Favorite food - Unknown Nicknames - Ring lady and socceress Grillby The fearsome yet calm leader of the royal guards. He belonged to a family of chefs before he joined the guard. Although fire elementals are not one of the strongest monsters in the underground, it still however doesn't let Grillby down. He has a relationship with a girl named Pyroya, who he promise to marry after the barrier is broken. Role - Royal guard captain Age - 24 in monster years Gender - Male Species - Fire elemental Favourite colors - Obsidian black and Pyro orange Favourite food - Croquette and any type of grilled food Nicknames - Captain, Burning fire of passion and grills Muffet She is the head royal scientist of the underground and founder of Arachnid Industries. Her job is to conduct her analysis on the magical properties of the human souls. She has made many technological advancements to the undergound, including the discovery of 'Trans - dimensional portals'. He even made a new type of Determination like substance called 'Hope'. Role - Royal Scientist Age - 26 in monster years Gender - Female Species - Spider monster Favourite color - Cobweb white Favourite food - Curd and whey Nickname - Miss muffet Bernard Buttercup (A.K.A Flowey the Flower) The star celebrity of the underground. His personality is quite similiar to classic Flowey, only he is more calm and self-controlled. He is a master of decepation and enjoying murdering humans. He may appear friendly at first, but he can also be very cruel and caniving. He only has half of his original monster soul, so he can still has a few of his memory from when he was still Asriel. Role - Celebrity Age - 22 in monster years Gender - Male Species - Cybernetically Advance Plant Monster Favourite color - Flower gold and Floral green Favourite food - Butterscoth cinnimon cupcakes Nicknames - Flowey, The face, TV head and Azzy Baroness Cattatheo Von Nekora The Queen of the underground. She rules the underground with a iron paw. She is determined to free her people and exact her great-grandfather's revenge on mankind. Her thrist for revenge will not be satisfiyed, until she obtains the last human soul for the destruction of the barrier and for the end of mankind. She misses Bratty and wonders, where could she be right now? But that would'nt stop catty's plan of revenge. Role - Monarch Age - 32 in monster years Gender - Female Species - Cat monster Favourite color - Regal purple Favourite food - Mushroom stew Nicknames - The baroness, Queen catty and catty Meiroga An angel embedded with the power of the stars. He is considered as the creator the the earth in anicent times. It is said that, one day he will return to the mortal realm, break the barrier, free monster kind and destroy mankind. However there is are others who think he is the angel of "Despair and Fright" and that he will kill both humans and monsters alike. His emblem is used by the people of the underground as a symbol of "Desires and Ambitions". Role - Souless Angel Age - 1000 years Gender - Male Species - Angel Favourite color - Starlight yellow Favourite food - Emotions Nicknames - The angel who will set us free, The star angel, and The angel of Desires and Ambitions Gerson The first royal scienctist of the underground. Not much is known about the mysterious Gerson, expect that he was the first person to discover the power of determination. He tested it's power on fallen monsters and found some rather horrific results. Later on, he would make the prototype of 'The Core'. His experiment was a success, until the core malfunctioned and went into emergency cooldown. After the incident there was no trace of Gerson anywhere to be found. Some say he fell into his creation and got shattered across time and space. Role - Forgotten Scientist Age - 65 in monster years Gender - Male Species - Turtle monster Favourite color - Cystal clear blue Favourite food - Crab apple Nicknames - Professor gerson and The man who can see everything The goners The Goners are Dr Gerson's followers and former allies. They have greyish skin and black souless eyes. They all seem to talk about gerson and how he had fallen into his own creation. They also talked about how he had created a cure for monsters and that it had horrible side effects, that "His creations rebelled against his will". Role - The witnessers Age - Unknown Genders - Unknown Species - Greyish monsters Favourite color - Abbsyal black and Grey Favourite food - Unknown Nicknames - The followers of gerson and his friends Locations Since this is a new AU where the characters have changed, this will include changes to some old areas as well. Citadel of the fallen angel A formerly abandoned ruined city, now rebuilt to its former glory. It the home of Princess bratty (Adopted sister of queen catty) who fled here after a horrible incident that occurred. It is home to rock golems, wall monsters and ruins goblins that protect their home from any trespassers. New Core City A metropolitan city that is home to many monsters. The city is powered by a core generator that is located inside the city's power plant. The new core was created soon after the "first core's incident". New core city is also home to a band of superheroes called "the soul phantoms" that are lead by there team leader "Masquerade phantom". Hot Spring Canyon A large gorge filled with hot spring geysers and sub-terrain thermal magma vents. The canyon is home to many fire-related monsters, including Grillbys the captain of the royal guard. He protects the canyon from intruders and all sorts of threats. Skeleton Town A small town of skeletal monsters located in between hot spring canyon. The town is governed by mayor Charlesworth. It is also home to a delinquent gang named "The Cranium Gang" who live on the other side of town called "The Bad Neighbourhood". The last royal guard general Aster sheif lives in Skeleton town along with his two sons, Sans and papyrus: and his father semi sheif. Crystal Catacombs A large cavern system of gem mines and many precious rocks. It's home to rock monsters,crystal monsters, spider monsters, and drakes. It is where Arachnid Industries lab is located. It is also the place where the underground's TV network department is located. The whole network system is runned by "Bernard buttercup"( Flowey's name in this Universe). The Cold Core The original core that was made by the first royal scientist "Professor Gerson". But after a unfortunate incident that caused the core to meltdown, the whole place was set into emergency Cooldown. But due to a failure in the Cooldown system of the core, the entire place was frozen solid. Now snow monsters roam around the place, trying to hunt any human that comes their way. Neko valley (The capital of the Underground) Neko valley is quite similar to the original New home, Only it is guarded by the "Royal wizards" and the Feline troops of the Royal guard. The castle of the royal family is located at the heart of the city. Castle Nekora The castle home of the royal family and queen of the underground baroness Cattatheo von Nekora (Catty).It is a 9 story building. The castle is guarded by many Baku Neko soldiers and ittan momen priests. The topmost floor of the castle is where the barrier of the underground resides. The Barrier of the Underground An all powerful barrier created centuries ago by the human wizards to keep the monsters from returning again. Unlike the barrier from Undertale, this barrier can't be opened by seven human souls. Only the power of the angel can penetrate the barrier. Misc.changes * Blue mushrooms replace golden flowers in this AU. * Monsters use gems as a currency instead of gold. * When monsters die and turn to dust, they leave behind their clothing. * Several locations from Undertale have been changed and revamped: ** The flower bed is replaced with the blue mushroom bed. ** The Ruins is replaced with The Citadel of the fallen angel. ** The Snowdin Forest is replaced with The Runewood Forest. ** Snowdin Town is replaced with New Core City. ** Waterfalls is replaced with Hot Spring Canyon. ** The Artifact Room is replaced with The Temple of Justice. ** Hotland is replaced with Crystal Catacombs. ** The CORE is replaced with The COLD CORE. ** New Home is replaced with Neko Valley. Trivia * The soul of is the most powerful soul in this AU. * This AU is protected by Ink!Mettaton instead of Ink!Sans as Mettaton does a better job then Sans. ** This AU was made after the Underverse War. * Burgerpants does not smoke in this world, since he was never depressed in this AU. * Due to an unknown glitch in the AU, Error!Sans or any error based virus can't properly enter this universe.This includes sky from freaktale and virustale sans. * Baku Neko (which is the species of monster that catty belongs to) are the boss monsters of this universe. * Like Storyshift and Inverted Fate, Mettaton's ghost name is Mettacrit. ** In fact, Mad Dummy's ghost name in this AU is Jack-a-boo and Ruins Dummy's ghost name is Voody. * Like in Storyshift, Mettacrit and napstablook are not related to the royal family. However they were the royal musicians in the royal court. * Due to the fact that Kibo has the soul trait of , there is no genocide route present in this AU. ** Hence timelines like Glitchtale, Disbelief, Sixbones, Revenge the Unseen Ending and Ultra Sans don't exist in it either. * There are many references to several medias like videoes, movies and TV shows present in this AU. For example: ** The soul phantoms are a reference to "The phantom thiefs of hearts" from '' Persona 5. Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Bright Category:Comic